


Today, Senpai Noticed Me

by pengiesama



Category: No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 07:25:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pengiesama/pseuds/pengiesama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Making senpai notice you involves a mix of short skirts, witty notes, and knives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Today, Senpai Noticed Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a fic prompt for Tumblr user aquadyne, the prompt being, "nezumi/sion, sion is a senpai who just won't notice nezumi".

It took a special kind of obliviousness to not notice how good Nezumi looked in the girls’ uniform — legs like his did not just strut by Shion’s desk every day. (Though that wasn’t just for Shion’s benefit; wearing the boys’ uniform day in and day out did so starve his artistic soul of its expression.)

It took a _special_ kind of obliviousness for Shion to just blink owlishly at the knife that had been stabbed into his desk, to carefully wriggle it out to unfold the note it pinned.

“‘I speak daggers to thee, but use none.’”

Shion squinted at the note, then at the knife, trying to reconcile the two. Nezumi smiled and continued to adjust his eyeliner in his pocket mirror. 

That day, senpai did in fact notice him.


End file.
